<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Tight-Knit Family by xxxbookaholic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26051602">A Tight-Knit Family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxbookaholic/pseuds/xxxbookaholic'>xxxbookaholic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Fluff, Found-family, M/M, Rain, based off of the prompt 'rain', no beta we die like men, this is honestly really bad but also pretty good at the same time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:09:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26051602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxbookaholic/pseuds/xxxbookaholic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He’d never felt close to his real family, his parents were constantly away doing some film or another, and he never had any siblings. At that moment, though, he wondered if his current feelings were what people like Muku and Juza, people with large families and close friends, felt all the time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rurikawa Yuki &amp; Sumeragi Tenma, Rurikawa Yuki/Sumeragi Tenma, Sumeragi Tenma &amp; Summer Troupe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Tight-Knit Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   Tenma stared out the window pointedly, glaring at the dark clouds that had begun to gather among the sky. He’d been supposed to do a street act with the winter troupe and his own troupe; instead, he was stuck inside as per Izumi’s request, praying that the storm would finally end.</p><p>   What was even more annoying was that Yuki didn’t seem bothered by the change in plans at all. In fact, he seemed quite happy to stay inside all evening, sewing and reading through their upcoming play’s script for a fourth time since practice.</p><p>   “You could stand to be a little bit more upset,” Tenma complained, turning around to glance at his far-to-content roommate.</p><p>   “You’re being real annoying, hack,” Yuki noted. “Just grow up and learn to work with change.”</p><p>   Tenma rolled his eyes. “You just don’t care enough, <em>Rurikawa</em>.”</p><p>   Yuki didn’t reward that comment with a response.</p><p>   After a few more minutes of comfortably silence, Tenma stood up and made his way to stand by his roommate and the mannequin that he was using to put together some unidentifiable article of clothing. “What are you making, anyways?”</p><p>   Yuki’s eyes lit up at the question. He was always like that; happy to work alone, but even happier to explain his work to everyone else. Tenma would never admit how comfortable he felt listening to Yuki drone on about his newest creations.</p><p>   “There’s been a strawberry dress circulating around the internet,” he begun, his voice quiet but full of life. “Originally, I was just going to make a replica, but then I decided that I might as well put a spin on the dress. Instead of pink fabric, I’m using light blue, and instead of strawberries, it’s going to have stars and constellations!”</p><p>   Tenma hummed as a response. “Are you planning on selling it or just keeping it for yourself?”</p><p>   “I’m just keeping it for myself. It’s too risky to sell it, seeing as it still has the same style as the dress it’s inspired by.”</p><p>   Tenma sat down on a chair and picked up his script, scanning through the lines again. His gaze flicked back and forth from between the packet and Yuki’s work. At that point, it was easy to tell it was a dress. Despite not letting it show, Tenma was always surprised by Yuki’s skills. He had never met such a young fashion designer before Mankai.</p><p>   In some ways, it impressed him, but it also made him curious about Yuki’s upbringing. To have enough free time to get that good in such a short amount of time; was he always sewing?</p><p>   Tenma didn’t have too many friends growing up, due to his job, but he still met people and had things to do with his acting. Did Yuki get that luxury of a busy life?</p><p>   A knock at their door stopped Tenma’s thoughts from spiraling. “Come in!” Yuki called from his place near the mannequin, not halting in his work at all.</p><p>   “Let’s go play in the rain!” Kazunari said immediately, once he’d taken just a few steps into their room.</p><p>   “No!” Tenma and Yuki said at the same time, the former more frantic than the latter.</p><p>   “Why?” Kazunari asked, walking over to lean on Yuki’s desk.</p><p>   “I’m busy,” Yuki said simply. “I want to finish this dress soon, so I can start working on commissions and our upcoming play’s costumes.”</p><p>   “What about you, Tenten?”</p><p>   “Same as Yuki,” Tenma said, grabbing for his script a little to quickly.</p><p>   Yuki turned around at that, placing one hand on his hip as he leveled a stare at his roommate. “Are you sure you aren’t just scared of the rain? You’ve been sighing dramatically ever since the first dark cloud appeared.”</p><p>   “How do we know <em>you</em> aren’t just scared?” Tenma jabbed back, slamming his script back down onto the desk.</p><p>   “I guess you’ll never know,” Yuki mumbled, already turning back to his work.</p><p>   Tenma stood up and crossed his arms. “You just sound like your avoiding the topic!” He pointed out.</p><p>   Kazunari looked back and forth between the two of them awkwardly as they argued.</p><p>   “How about,” a new voice came from the dorm room entrance. Tenma tilted his head, just slightly, to see Izumi standing behind Kazunari. “you two both go out? Then, you’ll know who’s actually scared of rain.” She sounded like she was only suggesting it so they’d both shut up, but surprisingly, Yuki nodded.</p><p>   “Makes sense,” he drawled, already stepping towards his closet to grab a coat. “I hope you don’t back out now, you shitty actor.”</p><p>   Tenma rolled his eyes, trying his best to ignore the feeling of dread that was beginning to run through his veins. “You should be saying that to yourself,” he retorted, making his way to the door. Yuki followed shortly, still firing off insult after insult as they walked.</p><p>   Kazunari caught up with them quickly. When they got to the front door, the rest of the summer troupe was already outside. Misumi was running around, miraculously not slipping and falling into any puddles. Muku and Kumon were sitting on the curb, completely ignorant to how wet their pants were getting, laughing at Misumi and talking about something Tenma couldn’t make out.</p><p>   Kazunari pulled out his phone immediately, snapping photos and talking gibberish that must only make sense online.</p><p>   Yuki pulled his jacket’s hood up over his head and stepped outside, the rain already starting to soak through his clothes. He didn’t look scared, like Tenma had implied; at most, he just looked uncomfortable, probably because of how fucked up his clothes were getting.</p><p>   Tenma, on the other hand, was already shivering (and not from the cold). He wouldn’t call himself afraid of the rain; rather, he just thought it made everything harder. He hadn’t been allowed to even sit on the porch when it rained, growing up, so as a young adult, the idea of standing under the dark clouds and listening to the thunder in the far-off distance sounded almost like a sin.</p><p>   “What, was I right? Are you <em>seriously</em> scared of the rain?” Yuki taunted, his hands stuck in his pockets and his back leaning against Itaru’s car that was sitting in front of Mankai Company.</p><p>   “No,” Tenma grumbled under his breath. Reluctantly, he stepped out into the rain, keeping his head as low as possible.</p><p>   “You clearly are, hack. You’re shaking!” Yuki pointed out teasingly, eyeing Tenma.</p><p>   In response, Tenma just kicked his shoe against a loose pebble and mumbled, “it’s just cold.”</p><p>   “Yeah, yeah,” Yuki laughed, a sound that Tenma hadn’t expected to be full of such joy. <em>He’s giggling at my suffering, </em>he thought to himself.</p><p>   “Hey, come out here and look at how huge these puddles are!” Kazunari suddenly called out from where he’d been standing, not taking his eyes away from the ground.</p><p>   Tenma shook his head, already starting to turn around and go back inside, when Yuki gripped his wrist and tugged. “Leaving so early? I thought you weren’t scared!” He laughed, eyes twinkling with mischief. Before Tenma could argue, <em>“my shirt is short-sleeve and it’s freezing outside,” </em>Yuki turned around and started tugging him along towards the rest of the troupe.</p><p>   Normally, Tenma would have argued, but when he saw just a single glimpse of the smile Yuki had on his face, all of the breath was knocked out of him and he was forced to stumble along behind him, blindly following.</p><p>   Kazunari was right; objectively, the puddle was huge. Despite this, though, Tenma couldn’t pay too much attention to it, not when Yuki’s hand had slid down to hold his own, not when Yuki’s smile had turned more soft than teasing.</p><p>   After a few seconds of shock, Tenma gripped his roommate’s hand a little tighter and focused his gaze onto the rest of the troupe, all laughing together.</p><p>   It was at that moment that he recalled what Izumi had called them, just weeks before.</p><p>
  <em>   “You know,” the director had started suddenly, “you all have become probably the closest of any of the other troupes. You’re like a true, tight-knit family. It’s kind of refreshing to see!”</em>
</p><p>At the time, Tenma had ignored the comment and passed it off as the director just being herself; weird and hard to understand. Now, though, standing in a circle with the summer troupe, fingers intertwined with Yuki’s, laughing about something that Misumi had said, he understood what she meant.</p><p>   He’d never felt close to his real family, his parents were constantly away doing some film or another, and he never had any siblings. At that moment, though, he wondered if his current feelings were what people like Muku and Juza, people with large families and close friends, felt all the time.</p><p>   Tenma allowed himself to be dragged around for the rest of the evening, and eventually he forgot what he was so worried about in the first place, giggling with Kazunari and kicking a puddle of water towards Kumon. He felt comfortable, and even with the rain making his shirt stick to his skin and the wind making him shiver, this time because of the cold, he felt warmer than he had in a while.</p><p>-</p><p>
  <em>“I found a family when they passed me a smile, when they clapped for me in appreciation, when they tapped by back to motivate me and when they chose me. I found a family in my friends.”</em>
</p>
<ul>
<li><em>Meera</em></li>
</ul>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>That's it! If you enjoyed, please leave kudos and/or a comment! It motivates me to keep writing! If you were wondering what I imagined Yuki's jacket to look like, it's this: https://i.pinimg.com/564x/5f/89/31/5f8931558969230fd8bed3181e874bc2.jpg</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>